Bésame Mucho
by Dev Fanfiction
Summary: Colección de drabbles, sin relación entre ellos, pero con un punto en común. Los besos. Parejas canon y crack compartiendo algo tan intimo, afectuoso y apasionado como es el contacto de bocas y piel. Capítulo nueve: Protección. (M. Trunks & M. Mai)
1. Entrenando

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece. La serie y sus personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.

* * *

**Bésame Mucho**

* * *

**Entrenando**

Gohan &amp; Videl

* * *

Porque luchar contra el crimen nunca fue fácil. No importa si eres una joven que sabe pelear o un poderoso semi saiyajin capaz de destruir planetas, los malos jamás se quedarán sin oponer resistencia, por eso era necesario entrenar día y noche. La concentración y coordinación era lo fundamental al momento de atrapar a los chicos malos y si algo no salía de acuerdo a lo planeado, entonces las largas y agotadoras horas de entrenamiento no servirían de nada, por eso no podían darse el lujo de fallar.

—Levantas primero la mano derecha con la pierna izquierda y luego la mano izquierda con la pierna derecha, es muy fácil. Izquierda, derecha, izquierda, derecha y vuelta completa —dijo Gohan llevando a cabo los movimientos con una naturalidad pasmosa. Vestía su traje del Gran Saiyaman y le enseñaba a Videl los pasos de presentación ahora que trabajarían en pareja contra el crimen.

La joven también llevaba su nuevo disfraz y pese a estar dispuesta a aprender los movimientos, no lograba concentrarse del todo. Había algo que no la dejaba tranquila y sabía que era.

—No entiendo por qué no te resultan ahora, ¿será que no estás cómoda con el traje que te hizo Bulma?

—La ropa está bien. No me molesta.

—Entonces sigamos practicando la presentación. Ya va a ser hora que salgamos a patrullar y tenemos que hacerla bien. —Le ofreció la mano enguantada.

Videl lo miró y luego su mano. Ahí estaba de nuevo. El rojo en sus mejillas y el temblor en todo su cuerpo. ¿Cómo era posible que él no se diera cuenta? Después de todo lo vivido y ese abrazo que se dieron en ese templo después de la pelea contra Majin Boo. No, no era posible que sólo le estuviera pasando a ella.

Finalmente aceptó la mano de Gohan y realizaron los pasos practicados con anterioridad. La coreografía en equipo era mucho más facil de aprender que la otra que se hacían uno al lado del otro. Ocurría algo mágico cuando estaban así de cerca, todo fluía tan simple que solamente el ciego de Gohan no sería capaz de ver, o ciertamente era tan cobarde que no lo quería notar.

—¡Así, Videl! ¡Estás mucho mejor! —Sonrió contento al mismo tiempo que debía atraerla a él para abrazarla y terminar de forma excelente la coreografía número uno.

En cuanto la tuvo apegada a su pecho, Videl terminó el espacio entre ellos y besó su boca. Un corto pero decidido beso sonoro que descolocó por completo a uno de los guerreros más fuertes del universo.

—Ya es hora de irnos —habló la joven, separándose de él justo a tiempo para que no la viera ruborizada—. Vamos a patear traseros. —No esperó respuesta levantando vuelo.

Mientras tanto Gohan dejó la posición de baile, debiendo limpiar con su capa, los lentes empañados.

Esa tarde olvidaría todos los pasos estudiados.

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

Bien, experimentando con drabbles debido al poco tiempo que tengo. Cuando tenía de sobra nunca me animé a escribirlos, pero qué más da, feliz de hacerlo

Decidí comenzar con Gohan y Videl porque jamás había escrito de ellos y se me hizo lindo. No será la la última.

Me encantan los besos, donde sean y como sean y en esta seguidilla de drabbles trataré de retratar muchos con parejas crack y canon.

Pueden participar en este proyecto. Digan sus ideas y puede que terminen plasmadas acá.

Muchas gracias a los que leen y dejan rw. Siempre es muy apreciado.

Dedico este primer drabble a mis amigas locas **Schala Dika y Romi** que no me dejaban concentrar para terminarlo jajajajaja igual las quiero.

Con cariño,

Dev.


	2. Buenas Noches

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece. La serie y sus personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.

* * *

**Bésame Mucho**

* * *

**Buenas Noches**

Vegeta &amp; Bra

* * *

Una vez que todos estuvieron durmiendo en sus habitaciones y la paz y quietud reinó en la casa, Vegeta salió de su cuarto en dirección a la planta baja —según él—, pero en realidad dirigió sus pasos a la habitación de al lado, procurando apagar el intercomunicador para que Bulma no pudiese oír nada.

Entró con cuidado, no quería despertarla y tener que explicar que hacía ahí. Lo más fácil sería ignorarla como lo hacía con todo en su alrededor, pero simplemente no podía evitarlo. Era más fuerte que él. Ese ser tan pequeñito y frágil no tenía idea del poder que tenía sobre él y por primera vez Vegeta se estaba dejando ganar sin oponer resistencia, entregándose a una derrota abrumadora, que sin saberlo aún, los haría ganar a ambos.

Se acercó a la cuna de Bra y la miró. La pequeñita de apenas un mes de vida estaba despierta y tranquila, acostada y arropada, moviendo las manos cerca de su rostro, emitiendo suaves ruidos con la boca.

Luego de un rato estático, se inclinó para poder mirarla mejor, respirarla y contemplarla en silencio. En ese momento la bebé estiró la mano tocando la boca de su padre, más activa que hace un rato cuando se encontraba sola.

Los labios de Vegeta continuaron en su pequeña mano, casi temeroso de hacerle daño a tan frágil criatura, sintiendo que todo su mundo comenzaba a cambiar.

Nada volvería a ser igual. El lazo con Bra era indestructible y poderoso, totalmente diferente a cualquier relación que pudo tener. Estuvo con ella desde que Bulma le dijo que la estaba esperando, la vio crecer dentro del vientre de su madre e incluso pudo sentirla moverse y patear, haciéndolo sentir completamente incómodo y nervioso cuando su mujer le tomaba la mano, obligándolo que tocase su vientre, dejándolo sin habla.

Y era por eso que cada noche, cuando todos se habían retirado a su cuarto, él iba al de Bra a ver que todo estuviera bien. No decía nada, ni hacía mucho. Simplemente la observaba en su cuna y se inclinaba para apreciarla de cerca, la niña al parecer reaccionaba a la presencia de él —tal vez por su herencia saiyajin—, comenzando a mover las manitos hasta tocar la boca de su padre. Ya era algo que tenían los dos y nadie más. Un pacto silencioso donde él la protegería por el resto de su vida y ella entraría en él como nunca nadie lo hizo.

Finalmente la mano de Bra se separó de la boca de Vegeta, durmiéndose profundamente. El hombre la arropó, miró unos segundos más antes de regresar a su habitación.

No pasaría mucho tiempo hasta que su cercanía fuese abierta a todo público.

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

Amo esta pareja. En verdad me llena el corazón de ternura al punto de querer escribir siempre de ellos n.n y creo que está de más explicar el cambio de Vegeta con su pequeñita.

Pueden participar en este proyecto. Digan sus ideas y puede que terminen plasmadas acá.

Muchas gracias a los que leen y dejan rw. Siempre es muy apreciado.

Con cariño,

Dev.


	3. Ladrón que roba a ladrón

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece. Sus personajes son creación de Akira Toriyama.

* * *

**Bésame Mucho**

* * *

**Ladrón que roba a ladrón**

Trunks, Mai &amp; Goten

* * *

—¡¿Hablas en serio, niño?!

—Claro que sí. Si quieres que te pase mi esfera del dragón, tendrás que dejar que te bese.

Mai dio un paso hacia atrás, completamente horrorizada. ¡¿Como era posible con un niño tan pequeño fuese tan resuelto y abierto con algo tan serio como un beso?! Lo que le estaba pidiendo era demasiado, pero ella necesitaba las esferas para su amo y señor Pilaf, y sabía de sobra que no servía de nada usar la fuerza bruta y armas contra esta gente tan poderosa y extraña.

Mientras la negociación se alargaba, Goten los observaba, aburrido. Llevaban demasiado tiempo tratando de intercambiar la esfera por un simple beso. No tenía gracia, su mamá siempre se los daba al dormir y despertar y no entendía por qué tanto alboroto.

—¿Y no quieres algo más? Te podría obsequiar mi pistola, o hacerte un robot gigante para que juegues con tu amigo.

—¿Para qué quiero una pistola? Y mi abuelo me hace todos los robots que quiera —respondió Trunks seguro de sí mismo.

—¡¿Por qué quieres tanto darme un beso?!

—Porque somos novios, y los novios se dan besos.

—Eso es verdad. Mi hermano Gohan y Videl se dan besos todo el tiempo.

—¡Pero ellos están casados! ¡Y yo jamás accedí a ser tú novia!

—Antes de casarse también se daban besos —insistió Goten.

—Cuando estuvimos en la palmera aceptaste ser mi novia.

—Pero eso sólo fue para que me bajaras de ahí —No podía creer la clase de discusión que tenía. Ella una mujer adulta hablando este tipo de cosas con dos niños.

—Entonces si no quieres que te de un beso, no te daré la esfera del dragón. —Se dio la vuelta para irse, pero Mai lo detuvo del brazo.

—¡Esta bien , feo niño precoz! —Apretó los dientes molesta de tener que ceder a tal petición, pero una vez más se repetía mentalmente la razón de sus acciones—. Te dejaré besarme en la mejilla y una sola vez, y no trates de pasarte de listo, sé muy bien cómo defenderme.

—Estiró la cara dejando su mejilla a disposición de Trunks. De haber podido alejar más el cuerpo, lo hubiera hecho, pero lamentablemente estaba unido al cuello.

Trunks la observó. En verdad no creyó que la convencería, pero ahí estaba, con los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido, ofreciendo su mejilla para él. Lo que tanto había querido lo tenía a menos de un centímetro y sorprendentemente se paralizó. Un frio ártico se apoderó de su cuerpo al extremo de no pensar y sólo sudar.

Los minutos eternos trascurrieron y nadie hacia nada. Mai esperando el beso y Trunks mirando su mejilla.

En cuanto sonó el tímido beso que apenas sintió en su mejilla, Mai abrió los ojos, descubriendo a Goten en lugar de Trunks.

—¡¿Goten qué hiciste?! —Exigió saber Trunks.

—Ya se estaban tardando mucho y quiero ir a jugar —dijo quitándole la esfera a Trunks para pasársela a la chica.

Mai la aceptó atónita, viendo como Goten se alejaba para ir a jugar y a Trunks aún mudo por lo que acababa de pasar.

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

Me re encantó escribir de este trío. También es mi primera vez que hago algo con ellos y ha sido muy lindo y simpático. Escribí en todo momento con una sonrisa imaginándome la escena.

Este capítulo va dedicado a mi hermosa **Schala y Dika**, que les encanta Trunks y Mai.

Pueden participar en este proyecto. Digan sus ideas y puede que terminen plasmadas acá.

Muchas gracias a los que leen y dejan rw. Siempre es muy apreciado.

Con cariño,

Dev.


	4. La Apuesta

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece, sus personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.

* * *

**Bésame Mucho**

* * *

**La Apuesta**

Oob &amp; Pan

* * *

—¿Qué estás esperando? No tengo todo el día. —Sentenció severa, mirándolo a los ojos, molestándose cada vez más por toda la situación y en especial porque no era capaz de mirarla de frente.

El joven podía sentir su cuerpo tiritar y no era por la feroz pelea que acababa de tener con Pan. Que aunque ella fuese la razón de su reaccionar, el combate recién celebrado no había significado mucho para su poderoso nivel de pelea.

Ella había insistido, y ahora estaba muy mal herida y parecía importarle en lo más mínimo sus contusiones. Su ceño fruncido era exclusivamente por haber perdido nuevamente ante él pese a entrenar sin parar día y noche, sintiendo más furia hacia el niño que le quitó la atención de su abuelo.

Pero las apuestas son apuestas y con tal que Oob aceptara pelear con ella recurrió al último recurso que le quedaba. Él ya no quería por temor a lastimarla de gravedad y tan tímido era, que con mayor razón rechazó su reto. Podría haberse dejado perder para que ella no insistiera más, pero sabía que sería peor. Pan jamás se lo perdonaría.

Por eso peleó como siempre, cuidando de no golpearla en lugares delicados, lamentando siempre recibir esos ojos llenos de furia de su parte, cuando él sólo deseaba cosas buenas para ella.

Ahora los dos estando frente a frente, sentados sobre sus piernas. Pan enojada queriendo terminar una apuesta que él jamás aceptó, pero que no tuvo otra opción porque ella comenzó a atacarlo como un animal salvaje.

No lograba entender por qué era así si él la quería tanto.

—No es necesario, Pan... Yo nunca dije que...

—Soy una mujer de palabra y no voy a quedar de mentirosa con nadie.

—¡No, Pan! —dijo por fin mirándola a los ojos—. Pero no tienes que hacerlo si no quieres... Yo... no...

—Ya basta, no voy a perder más el tiempo contigo —Y sin más demora lo tomó del borde de su traje de combate para atraerlo a ella y besarlo en la boca con brusquedad.

Pan cerró los ojos con la misma fuerza que sus labios cerrados se apegaron a los de él, mientras tanto Oob, abría cada vez más los ojos, sorprendido por el suave y dulce sabor de su boca, pese a estar manchada de sangre. Su corazón se aceleró incluso más que cuando peleaba y cuando recién comenzaba a disfrutar del contacto, Pan lo alejó de ella empujándolo con la misma mano que lo acercó.

—¡Y no te confíes! ¡Voy a seguir entrenando y te voy a ganar más pronto de lo que crees! —Se alejó volando lo más rápido que su cansado cuerpo le permitió.

Oob quedó sentado en el suelo con la boca manchada de la sangre de Pan. Mudo y con el corazón a punto de explotar.

Había sido su primer beso y aunque no lo sabía, el de ella también.

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

Nuevamente escribo por primera vez de otra pareja. Es muy entretenido y me disculpo con las fans de Pan y Oob si tengo errores en las personalidades o la historia les pareció simple, pero es mi primera vez *insertar meme de Homero* jajajaj pero en serio. Siempre trato de hacerlo con el mayor cariño y respeto, como si estuviera escribiendo un Bulma x Vegeta.

De paso aviso a las seguidoras de mis fics largos que me fue mal con el arreglo de mi computador. No era solo formatearlo. Murió la tarjeta de video y como es un modelo antiguo será difícil encontrar una, así que lamentablemente no sé cuando los podré actualizar.

Este fic va dedicado a **Zary Ssj** y a **Vegetable lov3r** que pidieron un Oob x Pan

Espero que haya sido de su agrado.

Pueden participar en este proyecto. Digan sus ideas y puede que terminen plasmadas acá.

Muchas gracias a los que leen y dejan rw. Siempre es muy apreciado.

Con cariño,

Dev.


	5. A Escondidas

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece. La serie y sus personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.

* * *

**Bésame Mucho**

* * *

**A Escondidas**

Trunks &amp; Marron

* * *

—Yo voy por más jugo.

—No es necesario, Marrón, yo iré —dijo Bulma poniéndose de pie.

—No es ninguna molestia, yo voy —contestó la rubia adelantándose a la mujer, retirándose a la cocina por el jugo de naranja que se había acabado.

Mientras tanto, en la sala, Bulma le comentaba a Krillin y Dieciocho lo atenta y linda que era su hija de diecisiete años.

Marron buscaba en el refrigerador, sabiendo que ya debía regresar, pero inconscientemente tardándose en la espera de alguien. Lo conocía y él sabía que hoy iría con sus padres a almorzar a la casa de su mamá, por lo que sí o sí, aparecería en cuanto ella estuviera sola.

Siempre lo hacía, tenía algún sexto sentido, un radar que se accionaba cuando ella estaba sola en alguna habitación y aparecía para reclamar lo único que ella podía darle —por el momento—. Estaba consciente que hace tiempo él hubiera pedido más, pero no la presionaría hasta que estuviera lista. Siempre se lo repetía, "_te amo, esperaré para siempre si es necesario, Marron". _Y con eso ella se derretía como siempre, deseando muy seguido que Trunks la presionara para entregarse por completo.

Cerró el refrigerador dejando la jarra sobre la mesa. Ya había pasado demasiado tiempo y debía regresar a la mesa. Suspiró un poco apenada, tal vez esta vez no se presentaría para sorprenderla.

—¿Por qué tan sola?

Escuchó detrás de ella, junto su oído. Quiso darse vuelta, abrazarlo y besarlo. Lo había extrañado tanto que lo único que quería era estar junto a él y no separarse jamás, pero Trunks no la dejó. La tomó de la cintura con una mano y la otra la usó para tomar su mentón.

—Pensé que no vendrías —exclamó forzándose en no levantar la voz. Nadie debía saber lo de ellos, por lo menos hasta que fuera mayor de edad.

—No te veía hace dos días. Sabes que no puedo vivir sin ti —susurró besándole el oído, para luego apretarla a su cuerpo y observarla con mayor detención. Amaba cuando vestía su uniforme de colegiala. Lo único que deseaba era arrancarle esa faldita escocesa y hacerle el amor hasta morir.

—Ya tengo que irme. Me esperan en la sala. —Se quedó quieta disfrutando la mano de él en su abdomen y su boca en su cuello.

—Que es esperen —pronunció mordiendo su cuello con suavidad, soportando la tentación de dejar marcas en el. Bajó la otra mano para rodear su cintura y apretarla hasta dejarla sin aliento.

Marron cerró los ojos y sonrió recargándose en su cuerpo. La boca y dientes de Trunks saborearon su delicada piel hasta el punto de hacerle temblar las piernas y olvidar el resto del mundo.

Un par de besos sonoros siguieron antes de volver a atacar con los dientes. La chica abrió los ojos apoyando sus manos en las de él. Sus mejillas habían tornado un color rojizo, sólo comparado con el de su cuello.

—Trunks, por favor —se quejó en voz baja, escuchando pasos acercarse.

—Nos vemos en cinco minutos, preciosa —habló en su oído antes de desaparecer con velocidad asombrosa de la cocina.

—¿Pasó algo Marron? —preguntó Bulma acercándosele. Había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que fue por el jugo.

—Nada. No lo encontraba. —Se acomodó la ropa esperando que no se viera nada. Incluso soltó su cabello para tapar el cuello.

—Bueno, vamos a la mesa. Trunks llamó y dijo que llegaría a almorzar, se pondrá muy contento de verlos.

—Sí —fue lo único que pudo decir, más nerviosa que nunca.

Bulma tomó la jarra e insistió a Marron regresar a la sala. La chica la siguió sin emitir palabra alguna.

* * *

**Fin**.

* * *

Este fic va dedicado a **Schala y Dika** que aman a Trunks y además Schala pidió esta pareja :)

Me pasé de las 500 palabras, pero bueno, me gustó y no quise acortarlo.

Pueden participar en este proyecto. Digan sus ideas y puede que terminen plasmadas acá.

Muchas gracias a los que leen y dejan rw. Siempre es muy apreciado.

Con cariño,

Dev.


	6. Hasta Siempre

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece. Sus personajes son creación de Akira Toriyama.

* * *

**Bésame Mucho**

* * *

**Hasta Siempre**

17 &amp; 18

* * *

—No te ves nada mal.

La rubia no volteó. El espejo de cuerpo entero en el cual se observaba, sirvió para ver a su hermano que había entrado por la ventana del cuarto que Bulma le había pasado para que se vistiera.

—Te queda bien el blanco —continuó hablando al ver que Dieciocho no decía nada—. Pensé que nunca te casarías.

—No me caso, es algo simbólico, además Bulma paga todo. Le encanta hacer fiestas y también llegarán regalos.

—Entonces vale la pena soportar a toda esa gente.

—Sólo será un momento. —Se giró para mirarlo.

Guardaron silencio. No se veían hace mucho, y la última vez no había sido muy agradable. Ambos tratando de arrastrar al otro en lo que creían su nueva vida, incapaces de entender que la dupla ya no era posible —al menos no por el momento—. No terminaron bien. Deseaban estar juntos, pero después de toda una vida compartida, sus caminos terminaron separándose.

—Ese calvo sí que debe tener lo suyo —comentó con una sonrisa mirando por la ventana. Podía verlo bien vestido, rodeado de sus amigos, muy nervioso y ahora con algo de cabello sobre la cabeza.

—¿Vas a quedarte? —La mujer se apresuró en preguntar para que no hiciera más comentarios. Sabía que diría que no, que sólo venía por ella.

—No, tengo cosas que hacer. Vine a saludar, nada más.

—¿Diecisiete? —Se cruzó de brazos mirándolo a los ojos—. ¿Cómo sabías que hoy estaría precisamente aquí?

Antes que pudiera abrir la boca, golpearon la puerta, pero nadie entró. La voz de Bulma se escuchó por el otro lado.

—Dieciocho, ya está todo listo, no hagas esperar más al pobre Krillin, ¿o ya te arrepentiste? —Fue la única en reír. Al parecer el vino ya le había hecho efecto.

Nuevamente guardaron silencio y se miraron a los ojos.

—Vine a despedirme, nada más.

—¿Dónde vas? —preguntó con calma exterior, pero no entendía, ¿para qué despedirse? Pese a ya no estar juntos sentía que no era necesario decir adiós. ¿Se iría lejos acaso?

—Da lo mismo, estás ocupada, no puedes llegar tarde. Hoy serás el centro de atención. —Volvió a sonreír, como si todo le hiciera gracia, como solía ser. Pero ya no más.

—¿Dieciocho, estás bien? —insistió Bulma tratando de abrir la puerta, pero estaba con el cerrojo puesto.

—Bajo enseguida —respondió un poco molesta, regresando su concentración en Diecisiete que se había acercado a ella hasta casi tocarla.

—No te quito más tiempo.

Tanto que decir y hacer, pero a medida que pasaban los segundos, sus sendas se alejaban más y más.

—Diecisiete… —Fue imposible para la mujer fría ocultar tristeza en su voz.

—Cuídate mucho, hermana. —La besó en la mejilla. Corto y suave, separándose enseguida, retrocediendo y sin dejar de mirarla.

Los ojos de los hermanos no se despegaron el uno del otro hasta que el hombre desapareció por la ventana con la misma agilidad y discreción con la que entró.

Con el tiempo volverían a encontrarse, pero la incertidumbre actual le rompía el corazón a ambos.

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

Nuevamente una pareja nueva de la que escribo. Dedico este capítulo a mi amiga **Romi (Nadeshico)** que gracias a su maravilloso fic de 17 y 18 nacieron las ganas de escribir algo de estos dos.

Pueden participar en este proyecto. Digan sus ideas y puede que terminen plasmadas acá.

Muchas gracias a los que leen y dejan rw. Siempre es muy apreciado.

Con cariño,

Dev.


	7. Indigno

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece. La serie y sus personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama

* * *

**Bésame Mucho**

* * *

**Indigno**

Krillin

* * *

Guardó silencio observándola. No sabía qué decir ni cómo acercársele. De pronto todas las inseguridades del mundo volvieron a él con solo mirarla. Pero es que era perfecta; mucho más que perfecta y él era tan… tan… No tenía un descalificativo adecuado para describirse en este momento, no podía pensar con claridad porque ella tenía el poder de confundirlo, hacerlo sentir en las nubes y perderlo en ellas para siempre.

Su cabello rubio, sus ojos claros, su piel suave como la seda. Todo ella era una apología a la belleza y estaba ahí, esperando por él, en silencio a que le diera su primer beso. El primero de muchos, de cientos, de miles que le daría porque ya sentía que la amaba más que nada en el mundo y no bastarían las palabras y acciones para demostrárselo.

—¿Qué estás esperando? —preguntó Dieciocho mirándolo. No podía evitar sonreír un poco al ver su cara de bobo—. Salúdala.

—¿Y si la lastimo?

—No lo harás, no es de vidrio. En una niña.

Krillin dio los dos pasos que faltaban para quedar junto a su mujer y su pequeña recién nacida. La rubia estaba acostada en su cama del cuarto de hospital, sosteniendo a Marron, esperando que el hombre la saludara de una vez por todas.

—Hola bebé, soy tu papá —susurró feliz, besando su frente, tan suave que apena rozó su piel—. Es hermosa, es... —Le tembló tanto la voz que no pudo seguir hablando, sintiendo sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Dieciocho tomó su mano apretándola. No fueron necesarias más palabras, estaba todo dicho.

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

Gracias por pasar a leer.

Cariños,

Dev.


	8. Oscuridad

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece. La serie y sus personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.

* * *

**Bésame Mucho**

* * *

**Oscuridad**

Trunks &amp; Goten

* * *

—No, no prendas la luz, por favor.

Trunks se detuvo ante la suplica de Goten. Lo único que deseaba era poder observarlo para nunca olvidar a su compañero, su amigo; grabar en su cabeza lo que acababan de compartir, pero el joven continuaba con dudas y culpas, incapaz de enfrentar su realidad, escondiéndose entre las sombras en un intento de olvidar lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida.

Trunks era más decidido, maduro y abierto. Para él era simple: quería estar todo el tiempo posible con Goten y así sería. Todos podían pensar lo que quisieran, él no se detendría de hacer lo que más le alegraba sólo porque algunos podían escandalizarse. Eso no sería vivir y él sí sabía lo que era vivir, especialmente ahora que estaba con su amigo.

—Está bien, no te preocupes, no lo haré. —Sonrió mientras se acomodaba en la cama y abrazaba. Besó su cabeza y revolvió su cabello, un tanto conmovido al verlo esconderse en su pecho, avergonzado, pero evidentemente sin intenciones de irse de su lado.

Trunks continuó pegado a él, en medio de la oscuridad, único testigo de algo que recién comenzaba y tal vez jamás terminaría. Las cobijas tibias sobre ellos los protegían del exterior y del resto del mundo.

Al joven no le importaba callarlo o gritarlo. Esto era algo de los dos y nadie más, pero aceptaría la decisión de Goten ya que para él era más difícil, aunque lo conocía y sabía qué hacer para hacerlo cambiar de opinión. Después de todo lo había hecho hace un par de horas y volvería a hacerlo ahora, cuando Goten, por iniciativa propia, se sentó un poco para quedar a su altura, con su boca rozando la de Trunks, esperando por algo que él debía darle primero, porque así estaba acostumbrado, pero el joven heredero permaneció inmóvil, con una sonrisa de satisfacción, algo egocéntrica y respirando a su compañero, alentándolo a dar el primer paso para demostrarle que no tenía nada de malo. Todo lo contrario.

Goten no resistió más y juntó su boca con la de él, desesperado por volver a sentir lo que jamás había experimentado con nadie. Trunks lo abrazó por la nuca, tomando el control como solía hacerlo, para besarlo, morderlo, succionar esos labios que había fantaseado tantas veces. Pero ahora el sueño había acabado y comenzaba algo mucho mejor: la realidad.

La oscuridad continuaría acompañándolos por un tiempo, pero mientras estuviesen juntos, nada podía salir mal.

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

Sé que debería estar terminado el último capítulo de Fragmentos, pero le falta mucho y solamente tenía diez minutos para escribir algo, dado que tengo un millón de trabajos en la universidad y muchas pruebas y disertaciones T.T

Creo que la próxima semana tendré más tiempo para ponerme al día.

¿Hay alguna pareja que quieran que salga en Bésame Mucho? Espero sus comentarios :)

Gracias por pasar a leer y bueno, **Schala**, ahí está, espero que te guste. Es cortito pero con cariño. Más tarde viene con Marron, Pan, Mai, etc XD jajajaj Recuerda que ni Dika ni Romi leerán esto.

Besos y cariños,

Dev.


	9. Protección

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece. Sus personajes son creación de Akira Toriyama.

* * *

**Bésame Mucho**

* * *

**Protección**

M. Trunks &amp; M. Mai

* * *

Mai se arrodilló en el suelo y cubrió su cabeza con los brazos, en un inútil intento de proteger su cuerpo del hormigón que comenzó a caer por el violento impacto del edificio desde el exterior. Había entrado para buscar refugio y tal vez algo de comida, la cual escaseaba, pero desafortunadamente, la muerte era lo único que había para los pocos sobrevivientes.

Comenzó a llorar, recordando toda su vida, a su amo Pilaf, al fiel Shu, y si algún consuelo le quedaba es que pronto se reuniría con ellos y ya no habría más hambre, ni frió. El miedo se acabaría y por fin lograría descansar, aunque no lo vería más a él y eso la amarraba a la vida que estaba por perder.

Cuando ya debía estar muerta por el derrumbe del edificio, sintió calor alrededor de su cansado cuerpo, un calor reconfortante que la protegió hasta que pasó lo peor, hasta que cayó la última piedra, y aquel demonio del infierno se aburrió y marchó a otro lugar.

—Te dije que no me buscaras, niño —dijo aún llorando, muy enojada, y aún así abrazó de vuelta a Trunks, quien sostenía un brazo sobre su cabeza para resistir la mitad de la pared que cayó sobre ellos.

—No vuelvas a irte… Te necesito… —La adrenalina del momento lo hizo hablar lo que sentía, sin censura ni pensar. Había estado a punto de perderla y no había espacio para contenerse. Finalmente empujó la pared para liberarse y que un poco de aire entrara al lugar.

—¡Solo soy un estorbo! —gritó con dolor y miró a sus ojos—. Tú eres tan importante y tienes que sobrevivir.

—¡No vuelvas a decir eso! ¡Todos somos importantes! —rugió molesto, sacando a flote el carácter de sus padres, algo que no solía suceder muy a menudo, pero estaba alterado. De no haber llegado a tiempo podría haberla perdido, y ya estaba harto de perdidas. Ella era tan importante para él y le dolía que no fuese capaz de verlo, tal vez él no había hecho demasiado por expresarlo—. Si algo te pasara, Mai, yo…

Mai lo calló con un beso en la boca, y se apretó tanto a él que pudo sentir su corazón acelerado, tal como el de ella. Se sentía mal por exponerlo de ese modo, hacerlo perder el tiempo buscándola, pero ella pensó que hacía lo mejor al alejarse de él. Ahora se daba cuenta que no.

—Tranquilo —susurró sin dejar de besarlo de forma desesperada—. Me quedaré y te cuidaré, niño.

Trunks enredó sus dedos en su cabello y se perdió en sus labios y en el sonido de sus bocas besándose con angustia y pasión.

La protegería, lo haría y le daría la vida de paz que se merecía. Haría hasta lo imposible para regresar la tranquilidad a la Tierra, pero por ahora, lo único que podía hacer era besarla.

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

Mi primer M. Trunks x M. Mai. Espero que le guste a las fans de la pareja. No puedo hacer lemon como pidió Dika, ya que este es mi personaje mas difícil para escribir, pero de todas maneras se dieron un besito en medio de la devastación del edificio y sus vidas.

Me imaginé una historia más larga, una donde ellos ya estaban juntos, pero ella lo abandonó creyendo que de ese modo, él podría concentrarse en salvar su mundo, ya que ella no podía hacer mucho al respecto, salvo cuidarse a ella misma, y bueno, ya todos saben que pasó en la serie. Todo eso quise plasmar en este drabble, espero que se haya entendido la idea.

Quise poner esta pequeña historia en mi fic **Bésame Mucho**, ya que hace tiempo no lo actualizaba y creo que le viene bien.

Este drabble va dedicado para mis amigas **Schala y Dika**. Ya cumplí el reto que me pusieron ayer, así que ahora vuelvo a mi mundo Vegetariano *desaparece en la niebla*

Muchas gracias a todos por leer y dejar comentarios.

Cariños,

Dev.

22/06/2016.


End file.
